


See The Fire In Your Eyes

by Aeternalum



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alcohol, Drunken Kissing, Edmonton Oilers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternalum/pseuds/Aeternalum
Summary: He tries to catch his breath, thinking did that actually just happen? Sure hereallyliked his teammate, but he never actually did anything because he didn’t think it was ever mutual. He only knew for certain that they were good friends for the longest time, Leon hadn't given any hints or anything obvious that he liked him more than just a friend.
Relationships: Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid
Kudos: 13





	See The Fire In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: If you found this by googling yourself or someone you know, LEAVE NOW. This is purely fiction and not meant to represent the individuals depicted.  
~  
Title is a lyric from Mountain Hymn by Rhiannon Giddens.

Its game day, the Oilers are set to play in Vegas against the Knights. All of them except for Leon. He sustained a shoulder injury whilst playing for the German national team in the IIHF Worlds and hasn’t been cleared for full-contact play in the NHL yet. He still shows up to the games and sits on the bench with the rest of the team during warm ups before retiring to the upper suites; he's just in a suit rather than uniform. “It’s good for Leon’s morale that he tags along,” coaching staff have said.

The team makes their way out of the locker room and onto the ice for warm ups. As Connor practices shooting pucks into the net and tossing the occasional one to a fan against the glass, the thought occurs to him that Leon isn’t there to skate circles around him like he always had. It’s a small detail, granted, but he liked it, and it hasn’t happened in any of the seven regular season games they’ve played. He glances over at the bench; Leon’s sitting on the bench half paying attention to and talking with the coaching staff, and half just looking at his phone. Connor also notices that the suit he’s wearing seems fairly tight. He doesn’t give it much thought because the second after he crashes into Nuge, neither of which were paying attention as to where they were skating. They exchange apologies and move on with practice.

The game was an absolute thrashing. Edmonton won 6-0 continuing their undefeated start to the season to seven games now. The team pours back into the locker room as the coaching staff mention that they’ll be staying in Las Vegas for a few more days as a reward to them for playing so well- and not to mention the fact that their next game is five days away anyway. There’s chatter among the players that there’s a German beer häus- Hofbrauhäus- in the city and they decide to go there to celebrate.

They arrive and are greeted by the traditional Bavarian atmosphere and the aromas of various different ales and lagers. The team sits down at a long communal table and order copious amounts of food and drink. Within five minutes Larsson is already challenging anyone from the team who's willing to a drinking contest, of which Neal happily obliges him. Connor is one of the few who decided to stay mostly sober, stopping at two drinks and eating plenty of food. Leon on the other hand, is on his sixth or seventh- Connor kinda lost count at some point, as every time he looked his mug was full again- drink before he’s even tipsy whereas most of the others were there at three or four.

As the festivities come to a close the team manages to stumble their way out of the building, and _attempt_ to walk over to where the team bus was parked. Leon follows closely behind Connor, but as they make it out the doors Leon loses his footing on the cobblestones and falls against the wall. He lifts his arms up in the universal _“heellpp meee”_ as Connor lifts him up off the ground and steadies him on himself so they don’t both fall over. Leon rests his head in the crook of Connor’s neck and wraps one arm around the other side of his neck and the other around his waist the entire way back to their hotel room; which prompts Connor to internally scream _“This is fine, this is f-fine, THIS IS FINE.”_ He was glad everyone else had been drinking because he was certain his entire face was bright red, except for him it wasn't because of the booze.

Arriving at the hotel everyone spills out into their designated rooms. Connor helps Leon onto a chair and falls onto one of the beds himself. Scrolling through the different social medias, he decides to check the posts they’ve been tagged in- almost certain that someone at the beer häus had recorded and posted their shenanigans. Yet nothing. Except, for one post that stood out that was during the game. Some fan had seen Leon in one of the upper suites and took a picture. But Connor noticed something that no-one else seems to have so far. In the blurred resolution Leons’s blazer and shirt were undone and an Oilers jersey could be seen, but with a half-covered ‘C’ instead of an ‘A’ peeking out from the formal wear. Looking back and forth between the phone and his teammate sitting just across the room, it’s still the same suit. Getting back up he walks over and looks down at him. Gingerly, he lifts the blazer and shirt to see the jersey underneath but still can’t tell if it’s his from this angle. The fabric lightly shifts and he jerks backwards out of sight. Leon slowly gets up, not noticing his teammate lightly panicking in the corner from almost being caught, and starts to drunkenly undress himself. Once again Connor’s face burns because he’s never actually seen him undress at a hotel, they typically do it in different rooms and leave a t-shirt and underwear on, but he strips down to just his black underwear and crashes back-first onto the bed.

_“He seems like he's out cold, I hope,”_ is Connor’s internal logic, and goes to the pile of ditched clothes on the chair to dig out the jersey. Sure enough, the front does in fact have a ‘C’ on it, and turning it around the large 97 and MCDAVID staring right back at him. Putting it back down he’s suddenly grasped by the arms and pulled back onto the bed, Leon planking on top of him. Before he could even say anything Leon lowers his head and brings Connor into a long kiss. A million panicked thoughts blink through Connor's head before melting away as he lets the kiss continue. But just as soon as he started he stops, just gazing back at Connor. Connor does the same, and realizes how his eyes look and have a certain glint to them whenever he looks at him. Leon falls to the side of him on the bed and he’s out cold- fully this time- which lets Connor get up and rush to the bathroom.

He tries to catch his breath, thinking did that actually just happen? Sure he _really_ liked his teammate, but he never actually did anything because he didn’t think it was ever mutual. He only knew for certain that they were good friends for the longest time, Leon hadn't given any hints or anything obvious that he liked him more than just a friend. Or, maybe it was the drink? He had a lot but he's also one of the people that can really hold their liqour. There’s really no way to know when the person is inebriated. Splashing some water onto his burning hot face and sighing, at this point Connor decides he might as well just get ready to sleep and figure it out in the morning. After finishing up in the bathroom, he comes back into the bedroom and stops at the foot of Leon’s bed. He’s uncovered. Rather than try to lift him up and pull the sheets out and over him, Connor pulls the sheets out from the opposite end of the bed and lays it over him, and then crashes into the other unoccupied one himself.

Morning rolls around, and by the time Connor gets up Leon is still snoozing- he typically doesn’t ever get hungover, but just tends to sleeps longer. Connor does his usual morning routine, and then starts cooking breakfast in the small kitchen; eggs, sausage, and hash browns. As the smell wafts from the various pans, Leon shifts out of bed wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“Hey.”

“Hey. Just started breakfast, you probably have time to shower real quick if you want to.”

“Alright.”

He doesn’t seem to remember what happened last night, let alone notice he’s not wearing a shirt. Great. Leon walks out from his shower and Connor already has breakfast on the table. He stops in his tracks though when he spots the jersey still quite obviously out in the open on the chair next to his other clothes.

“Uh, you saw that didn’t you.”

“Yeah. What do you actually remember from last night anyway?”

“We drank. A lot. Not really much after that. Actually one thing, Klef had to help Lars onto the bus because he collapsed trying to get up the stairs.”

“Nothing else?”

“No.”

Connor pauses and scratches the back of his head debating whether or not to say anything as Leon sits down next to him.

“Y-, you uh, kissed me.”

Leon nearly chokes on his coffee.

“FUCK- I am so fucking sorry- I- I don’t even rememb--“

“Stop.”

He drops to a dead silence.

“Do you like me? You know, that way.”

Leon sighs deeply, “I mean, I’ve liked you since I met you.”

Connor pulls Leon’s chair out towards him and leans forward to kiss him. Leon doesn’t pull away and lets Connor effectively climb on top of him into an embrace. They pull away and gaze into each other’s eyes, and caressing the other’s cheek before making out. When they stop they return back to their chairs and food. Connor puts his hand on top of Leon’s.

“I love you.”

Connor suddenly realizes what he just said.

“Wait, is that too soon?”

Leon smirks before laughing uncontrollably.

“Connor, I’ve liked you for four years,” he pauses to catch his breath, “you could’ve told me that at year one if you wanted to.”

They both laugh.

“I love you too.”


End file.
